Sword Art Online: Rouge AI Fanfict Opening
by BlackThief12
Summary: Hello there, this is a one-shot of a opening for a fanfiction name Sword Art Online: Rouge AI, first one-shot.


**Okay, before I'm doing this, let me tell you that I'm Axel The Moon, so if some of you know me, you should know that I did NOT, change my account, but I create another account, if you want to use my OC from the story "sword Art Online:Rouge AI" or "Let play Sword Art Online", PM me from my account AxelTheMoon okay? Good now let play the Opening.**

**disclaimer: I do not own SAO, SAO:RAI or the song, it belong to the respected owner.**

* * *

**Song:Naked Arm[English dub] by T.M. Revolution**

****Opening sequence start****

* * *

In the wasteland, Vergil walk slowly toward it's front while holding his katana with his left arm. Scene change with Stardust Knight, standing on a silver dragon while it flying with his arm cross.

_All those dream!_

_All my hope,_

_All life come undone._

Scene change in the grassy field with two winged board running straight at Klein, but when it reach him, he slash his katana to his right, leaving a trail of red light as two board is shatter.

_In a world beaten and broken,_

_I can see a rising sun._

Klein, sheathe his blade and then smile, scene change with Gale Knight yell at the top of his lung.

_Burning down!_

_Scorching the earth,_

_Nowhere left to hide._

Then he unsheathe he Stardust blade and then swing it blade downward, causing the ground shook at his front, then scene change with Exile running toward Axel.

_Try to stop all this destruction,_

_Find a way!_

_Turn the tide._

As Exile's getting closer, Axel run toward him and then jump, Exile jump as well and then they clash.

_Reveal the bond that make,_

_Between the light and the shade!_

Scene change with Sinnon(GGO) laying on the sand, with her pistol point at her front. when she open her eyes, she shoot twice and then jump up and pull out her sniper rifle, when she land, she at her front and then jump backward, point her sniper at her front with right arm. She shoot and the bullet spinning toward it in slow motion. Scene change with Strea swinging her blade in circle. Then she spin herself around and then smack her sword to the ground.

_Shining white and hot,_

_Is a moon so unforgiving._

_The brake of day will leave a scar._

Then scene change with Silica jumping around in the mountain.

_Nothing we believe will project us from tomorrow,_

_Enjoy the day from where we are._

Then she slash her dagger to the monster three time and then Pina land on her shoulder and when she point her left arm, Pina flew toward it.

_I will believe till the end._

_Even with my face pressed to the fire._

Scene change with Faux sitting with both of his hand holding his chain dagger.

_I won't be shaking or move,_

_By the heat that are getting close and higher._

Then he throw the dagger up then get up in a swift motion and throw down where the dagger shine and when it dark, Asuna(ALO) run from the left, and the dark turn a eye and when zoom out, it was in fact Lizbeth(ALO)

_Sink or swim,_

_Lose or win_

_Hold on to my naked arm._

Then, she swing her hammer down to the ground and the shook wave cause to explode in yellow bright, then turn into the sun, where in a road field, stand Kirito(SAO2)with his arm cross.

_I see my,_

_Infinite dreams_

_Come an end._

_Spark are flying,_

_But my spirit will never break,_

_Or even bend._

Then scene change into a Mountain in a full moon, there, Lyefa stand there, then she flew.

_Now I see,_

_My destiny,_

_Only bring me pain._

Then scene change with MoonKnight running toward the edge of a Mountain where he land into the water, create a wave headed to BloodKnight, who slash the wave with his greatsword and stare emotionless.

_Now the Sunshine,_

_And the shade,_

_Are force together again._

Then both of them charge to each other, then it shield and sword clash, leaving a trail of blue, red and purple. Then both of them land and slide to turn around to stare at each other.

_I choose to follow the light,_

_Flowing through me here tonight!_

Then both of them charge and then when both of it sword clash, a blind light flash and then a title screen appeared.

**Sword Art Online:Rouge AI**

* * *

****Opening sentence end****

* * *

**A/N:So how do you guy like it? Be sure to review to let me know, if you like, you can borrow my OC, just be sure to PM me in another account name AxelTheMoon.**

**Well then, better go.**


End file.
